Three Light’s Appearance & case of music festival
by GreenLeoFiend
Summary: The Ghost Writer team find out that a popular boy band with Brooklyn roots are returning to take part at a music festival. Story posted for Jennifer Nguyen
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Jennifer nor I (Greenleofiend) own Ghost Writer_

**Notes: **_I am posting this story as a favor for a friend and have her permission to post this. My story , the sequel for "Coming Back Home", is still in the works._**

* * *

**

**Three Light's Appearance and case of music festival**

**By Jennifer Nguyen

* * *

****Chapter 1**

It's a day in Brooklyn, like no other and the Ghostwriter team was hanging out at the Youth Center. Everybody on the Ghostwriter team was doing their usual activities there, except for one person.

"Where is Tina?" she was supposed to be here half an hour ago", said Gaby.

"Relax, Gaby, knowing her, she probably overslept again and probably forgot the time she was supposed to be here", said Lenni.

Gaby nodded her head and said "you're right, as usual, Lenni".

Just then the door opened and Tina walked towards them looking drenched from the shower.

Everybody dropped from what they are doing and looked towards and someone asked, "Tina, what happened to you?"

"Well, I kind of overslept again and I didn't hear my alarm until 5 minutes later. I turned off my alarm clock, and continued to sleep, until my brother came to my room and splashed a cold bucket on me. He said I was going to be late to meet you guys at the youth center, and I told him I'll get ready for a few minutes. So, after I dressed and was getting ready to meet you guys, he splashed another bucket and pushed me out of the door. That explains why I am wet," Tina explained to the whole team.

Gaby sighed and said "Boy, I feel bad for you, if my older brother tried to do the same thing to me, I would hit him."

"Gee, thanks for saying that Gaby, maybe I would do the same thing to you if do something that stupid", Alex said sarcastically.

"Are you saying I'm stupid?" Gaby said angrily."

"Maybe or maybe not" said Alex.

"Well I think you're-"

"Enough you two, we don't have time for you guys to argue all day", said Jamal.

"Anyways, did you guys hear about the new band is playing at the music festival this weekend at Mead High" said Lenni.

"You mean the Three Lights, they are such a dreamboat", said Gaby.

The boys rolled their eyes and Hector asked "who are the Three Lights?"

"You don't know who the Three Lights are" said Lenni and Gaby, simultaneously.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_Jennifer nor I (Greenleofiend) own Ghost Writer_

**Notes: **_I am posting this story as a favor for a friend and have her permission to post this. My story , the sequel for "Coming Back Home", is still in the works._**

* * *

**

**Three Light's Appearance and case of music festival**

**By Jennifer Nguyen

* * *

****Chapter 2**

"You don't know who the Three Lights are", Lenni and Gaby said simultaneously.

"The Three Lights is the most famous group of boy bands in the world. I heard they used to live here in Brooklyn, when they were little, but they had to leave during their third grade year in school. Many people said that they left only to become a famous singers in their dreams and they succeeded", said Lenni.

"The Three Light members contained only three members, Matt, Tai, and Stevie. Matt is the oldest of the group and he is only 12 years old. He is compulsive and arrogant, at times and he is not a people-person. Many of his fans say that he is friendly to his friends, but the guests and paparazzi he dislikes them. Next, there is Tai, he also 12 years old and he is the middle child of the group," explained Gaby.

"Tai is smart, compassionate, and very cute. He has the I.Q. of 250 and he loves to read poetry. Some people say he is the quietest of them all, but he can really have a big mouth when he discusses secrets to his friends. Last, but not least is Stevie, the leader of the group. He is hottest guy in the world and he has a voice of an angel. Although some people say he is immature and very stubborn at times he is very sweet and well-mannered. Even though he is the youngest of the group, he is a daredevil and a rebel and loves to cause troubles to his friend. Stevie can be sweet at sometimes, but his compassion is towards the music. That is who the Three Lights are and why they became famous," she continued.

"Wow, so that is why all you girls like this band so much" said Hector. "But I just don't get it, why would they come back to Brooklyn in the first place" said Jamal.

"We don't really know either, but I think they came back for inspiration for their new image" said Lenni

"Oh I just remembered something, today is the audition for the music festival at the park. Why don't we enter in it and we can meet Three Lights during the festival" exclaimed Gaby.

"Count me out, you guys know I don't like to sing or dance" said Alex.

"Same here, besides I rather be behind the camera than on stage" said Tina.

"Fine, you guys don't have to be in the festival, but you don't know what you are missing" said Gaby.

Alex and Tina looked at each other and said "Fine with us, good luck".

"So you guys want to practice at my house before the audition?" asked Lenni.

"Sure" said the other four members of the team.

So Lenni, Jamal, Gaby, and Hector said goodbye to Alex and Tina and they left the Youth Center and headed towards Lenni's house.

"You want to go the park and walk around there for awhile?" Alex asked Tina.

Tina smiled at him and replied "Sure, I love to go the park with you."

So then Alex and Tina left the Youth Center together and headed towards the park to look around.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three Light's Appearance and case of music festival**

By Jennifer Nguyen

**Chapter 3**

At the park, Alex and Tina were walking around for a little while, enjoying the fresh scenery with each other.

As soon they stopped walking, they came to a rest and sat on the park bench, Tina said "Isn't today beautiful and it is very nice time to walk around the park and not worrying about the music festival?"

"Yeah, I agree with you, but we both said we don't want to be involved in the festival for a good reason", Alex said

Tina sighed, "You're right, Alex but I just wish that we could help them somehow during the festival."

They thought about this for a while, until someone broke their thoughts "Hey, kiddos what are you doing out here?" Alex and Tina turned around and saw Amara who is Tina's big sister (not really) and Michelle who is Amara's cousin standing behind them.

"Hi, Amara and Michelle, what's up" said Tina.

"Oh, nothing we were just walking around to relax ourselves and we are heading to the high school to practice for the festival", said Michelle

"You're in the festival already, I thought you have to audition to be in it" said Alex.

Amara and Michelle looked at each other and giggled. Amara said, "Boy, you kiddos, are pretty funny, you mean that you don't know that Shelle and I are doing a joint concert with the Three Lights?"

"What?!" Alex exclaimed.

"No way, that is going to be awesome, I can't wait to see that soon", said Tina.

"You know we're heading towards the school to rehearse our music, would you guys like to come" said Michelle.

Tina looked at Alex and said "What do you think, it would be fun". "Sure, we would be glad to join you guys" Alex replied.

"Excellent, come on let's go the high school" said Michelle.

Everyone nodded their heads and went towards the high school together.

Meanwhile at Lenni's apartment, Jamal, Lenni, Gaby, and Hector were practicing their dance number in the living room. Everyone danced their heart out until the song was over and they sat on the floor

"Man that song was good, but is it good enough for the festival this weekend" said Lenni.

"I hope so, otherwise we wouldn't be here in the first place practicing all afternoon" said Gaby.

Just then a blazing ball of light came rushing out of the lighting and headed towards the computer.

"Look, it's Ghostwriter" said Jamal.

"I wonder what's up" said Hector.

Ghostwriter wrote "Hello team, what have you been doing lately?"

"I'll tell him" said Gaby. She typed "We are trying to practice our dance number for a big audition at the park today."

Ghostwriter wrote" Really, can I be in this audition?"

The team chuckled and Lenni typed, "We don't know if anybody could see you at the audition."

Ghostwriter wrote, "That's too bad, but I wish you kids good luck with the audition."

"Thanks, Ghostwriter, we need the luck we could get" Lenni typed.

"Gaby, what time is it" asked Jamal.

Gaby looked at her watch and replied, "It should be 1:00 p.m. right now". "Right, let's head to the park right away and perform our music at the audition"

"Yeah", said the others

So then everyone left Lenni's apartment and headed towards the park.

**Sneak Preview of Chapter 4**

**Ghostwriter:Hey, everyone this is Ghostwriter**

**Ghostwriter Team:And the Ghostwriter team**

**Gaby:What? Tina, you know the Three Lights?**

**Tina: I can explain this, but it's going to be a long story**

**Lenni:Tina, this is a huge secret, how come you didn't tell us about this?'**

**Gaby:How many secrets are you keeping from us?**


End file.
